Godzilla vs Groudon
Godzilla vs Groudon is ZackAttackX's one hundred and fifty-first DBX. Description Godzilla vs Pokemon! Volume 7 kicks off with a collision of colossal creatures! With Team Magma's plans in full swing, Godzilla rises to fend off the threat of the Continent Pokemon! Intro Fight Location: Fictional Tokyo - Godzilla. "Sir, something's coming up on the radar. It seems to be a creature with immense power lurking in the sea." a Team Magma grunt explained. Maxie stepped forward and observed the situation. "Kyogre, I presume. I guess that fool Archie didn't learn his lesson." he said through gritted teeth. The grunt looked back at the radar. "No, it's something else. Something more powerful than anything we've come across so far." It was then that a figure began to emerge from the water, a large figure at that, looming over the submarine. This figure was of course Godzilla, who had grown very much aware of Team Magma's ambitions. "What do we do, sir?" the panicking grunt asked. Maxie pulled out the Red Orb and ordered for Groudon to be released from its cage. "It seems we're having to use this a little early." he said, attaching the Red Orb to Groudon. In a burst of light, Groudon reappeared as Primal Groudon, creating blistering heat. Both Godzilla and Groudon stood in front of each other, staring each other down. "Groudon, unleash your wrath upon this foolish creature!" Maxie ordered as the submarine moved back to a relatively safe distance. HERE WE GO! After both behemoths let out a deafening roar, they locked up in a collar and elbow tie-up. After a brief struggle, Godzilla powered through, shoving Groudon back with a mighty shove, sending the Continent Pokemon skidding backwards. The kaiju then slammed his tail into the water and swung it towards Groudon, sending a large wave of water towards his foe. Groudon found itself buried under the massive wave, but shrugged off the water and blasted a Solar Beam into Godzilla's face, which the kaiju definitely felt. Once the beam subsided, Godzilla glared at his foe and fired his own beam of energy from his mouth into Groudon's chest. Groudon staggered back slightly, but stood his ground well, retaliating with an Ancient Power, launching several large rocks into Godzilla's face, knocking him over. Groudon then went for Earth Power, which Godzilla avoided by hoisting himself into the air using his tail, and lunging down at Groudon with a drop kick. The Continent Pokemon grabbed Godzilla by the legs and slammed him to the ground, then buried him under a Fire Blast while still holding onto him. The Fire Blast scorched Godzilla, but wasn't enough to finish him off. Godzilla kicked himself free and slammed his tail into the side of Groudon's head, dazing the Pokemon. Godzilla then picked itself up and fired his Atomic Breath into Groudon's face, dealing massive damage. To avoid further damage, Groudon crouched down and allowed the beam to pass over it, then charged into Godzilla, ramming him towards the city and crashing him through several buildings. Godzilla then headbutted his foe back and snatched a nearby clock tower, which he used to slam over the Pokemon's head. The stunned Pokemon clutched its aching head, but Godzilla didn't want to give it a chance to recover. He began to charge up another powerful atomic beam from his mouth, to which Groudon responded with a Hammer Arm to the throat, stopping the attack. Recoiling from the strike, Godzilla stumbled towards a large office building. Groudon rushed towards Godzilla with another Hammer Arm, while Godzilla rushed back with a tail slam. The two attacks collided and created a shock wave that blew both behemoths back. Godzilla slammed through multiple buildings, being buried under a large pile of rubble. Groudon crash-landed towards what remained of the sea, under a large wave of water and debris. After a brief moment, both giants stood back up, and they were both furious. They both began to charge up an attack each, Godzilla's spikes turning red as he charged up his Spiral Atomic Breath, whilst Groudon began to charge up an Eruption. The attacks both collided for a solid few seconds, both combatants putting everything they had behind them. Eventually though, it was Groudon's attack that powered through, engulfing the kaiju in an enormous wave of pyrokinetic energy. Godzilla roared out in pain as he dropped to the ground in agony. Groudon then used Precipice Blades, summoning large blade-like rocks from the ground to impale Godzilla through the body and the throat. Godzilla's body slumped over the rocks and bled heavily, and Groudon staggered away before letting out a bone-chilling roar of victory. "Sir, it seems as though Groudon has taken care of business." DBX Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Kaiju themed DBX Fights Category:Giant Themed DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:East only themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere